The project serves to coordinate the doctoral research training and the university-NIH interface. The project provides trainees with molecular and comparative pathology educational content suitable for graduate credit at partnership universities. Staff within the Molecular Pathology Unit have a significant responsibility for training and mentoring trainees. Trainees undertake pre-dissertation research within the molecular pathology unit for which they receive university graduate course credit. The veterinary pathologists undertaking research training integrate pathology into the range of intramural research. Training for integrating the veterinary pathologist into the laboratory results in fulfillment of the training programs vision of vertically integrated pathologist-investigator, working in partnership as research team member from discovery to research translation. The educational infrastructure within the training consortium includes university collaboration and builds upon an interdisciplinary orientation to problems in biomedical science. Program and trainee accomplishments for fiscal year 2009 include: Accomplishments 1. Recruited 3 veterinarians to initiate Graduate Partnership Program training - one at Purdue University, West Layfayette, IN and two at North Carolina State University, Raleigh, NC. 2. Program trainees authored or co-authored 10 peer-reviewed scientific journal articles : 7 research, and 3 clinical articles published in journals including: Cancer, Cancer Research, Cell Stem Cell, JAVMA, Journal of Experimental Medicine, Molecular Endocrinology, PLoS ONE, Veterinary Pathology 3. Two Young Investigator Awards 2009-2010. 4. Six veterinary students trained during summer internships or clerkships within the training program. 2 of 6 won poster presentation awards at the National Veterinary Scholars Symposium, August 7, 2010, Athens, GA